Beelzebub Couples (LOVE)
by Daughter of Melinoe
Summary: Couples: Shizuka Nanami X Tojo Hidetora (with a little bit of Kaname Izuma, moving to Yuka Hanazawa X Hajime Kanzaki * Tatsuya Himekawa X Kugayama, then Takayuki Furuichi X Lamia (with a little bit of Nene Omori), followed by Zenjuro Saotome X Ikaruga Suiten & Aoi Kuneida X Izo Aiba, and finally Tatsumi Oga X Hildegard! This is from the Field trip Arc to the Xmas arc (manga only)


Shizuka Nanami, the beauty of St Ishiyama, was running around the streets of town. She had heard that her childhood friend, Tojo Hidetora was moving away to the North, Hokkaido. Her eyes were tearing up, just thinking of him leaving her. She had feelings for him, but his brain was but another muscle he used to fight with.

As she ran frantically in search of her lifelong friend, she realized how vulnerable she looked. She stopped, and within a few seconds, several male delinquents had surrounded her. She wasn't too worried, for the males didn't look too strong. She could handle them; however, their numbers were slowly increasing. Shizuka grew nervous. The boys smirked, "Well, if it isn't Shizu from St Ishiyama… you are pretty, as the rumors say…" their eyes were hungry for her, "Why don't ya come with us for a-!?" he was interrupted by a fist as a pink bunny, holding fliers in one hand, punches his face. Shizuka looked at the bunny, "_Another_ part time job?" The animal nodded and proceeded to fighting the rest of the delinquents. When he was done, the bunny took off its head. "Jeez. It's so hard to find a decent fighter around here." Shizuka sighed and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for saving me, Tora."

From the shadows, a third member was watching the two. Kaname Izuma, the strongest of St Ishiyama, Shizuka's colleague. He had always harboured feelings for the pretty young lady, not just for her looks, but for her kindness and strong personality. Unable to watch her love another man, Kaname walked away, sinking into the darkness of the alley. Behind him, a young woman, with dark brown hair, tripped and fell, nearly slamming into him, but thankfully, he caught her. "Miss, you should be careful." He smiled. Perhaps it was better that he didn't end up with Shizuka.

"I-I-I w-was j-just helping y-you o-out a b-bit… a-as a friend…" Tojo was stuttering after Shizuka had thanked him with a kiss. He was red, but not with anger, which was usually the cause of his red face, he was red with embarrassment. Shizuka held his hand, "Oh, right, before I forget, Tora…" she looked down sadly, and Tojo looked at her, "Yeah?" She swallowed, "You're not moving away are you? Someone told me that you were-," She was interrupted by a burst of laughter. "T-Tora?" she tilted her head in confusion. He patted her shoulder, "Are you kidding? Until I beat Oga, I'm not going anywhere!" She smiled and laughed with him, "Of course."

And together, they walked the streets of Ishiyama, no longer hiding their relationship. Crowds made way for them while whispering and gossiping about their strength; and their beauty. No delinquent stood in their way, as they appeared to be, the strongest couple. In the back of Shizuka's mind, a thought of a family, with Tojo, a possibility, an option appeared, but she shook it out quickly. Of course, Tojo wouldn't care about a family or something like that… he's too rough. But right then, Tojo whispered in her ear, "Shizuka… Y-you don't have a boyfriend, d-do you?" She giggled, "Of course I do." Tojo looked down sadly, but immediately looked up, "If he hurts you, just come to me, all right?" She rolled her eyes, kissed his lips, and said, "All right, my good, old, silly boyfriend, Tora." His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "H-huh?!" She chuckled softly at his reaction, "You're a boy. You're my friend. Therefore, you are my boyfriend." Tojo blushed, "I didn't mean it like…" Shizuka smiled, "Well, I did. I love you, Tora." He smiled back at her, "I've been waiting to hear that. Love you to, Shizuka." And the two walked together, scaring the all delinquents in town by their union.

"Oh! Crazy!" Yuka, a member of the Red Tails, the strongest girl gang in the region, was watching the super-strong couple walk down the streets. She was hiding behind a hedge, observing in awe. Yuka's orange hair was flowing down her back, as she tried to stay quiet, despite her burst of energy. "Gotta' tell everyone!" she said, "Nene would be shocked! I think Madam Aoi predicted it, somehow… but this is so crazy!" She didn't tear her eyes of them, even as she talked to herself. Her shocked expression suddenly changed to thoughtful, "Tojo's acting all different when he's with her…" she closed her eyes for a minute, "Love, huh?" Then, she felt someone else's presence sneak up from behind her.

"Kya!" she looked behind her, "Oh, it's just you, senpai." The dull blond haired male looked over her shoulder, "That chick with Tojo? Never would've thought… but they look good together. Somewhat." He opened a back of yogurt and began drinking. Yuka looked at him, "You interrupted my thoughts, Kanzaki-senpai!" Hajime Kanzaki looked at her and laughed, "Thoughts? What thoughts?" She suddenly remembered what she was thinking and blushed, "N-never mind! Anyways, isn't this couple crazy?!" Kanzaki observed, "Yeah. Their crazy, all right, crazily destructive, that is. So, Paa-ko, what brings ya here?" Hanazawa watch Tojo suddenly grab Shizuka's hand, "Paa-ne! That's insane!" Kanzaki coughed and Yuka turned, "Oh, me?! I'm just here 'cause some girl wanted to pick a fight with the Red Tails. Nene was here to, ya know. We owned 'em. They didn't stand a chance." She grinned widely. Kanzaki playfully punched her shoulder, "Ishiyama's proud of our girls!" Yuka blankly starred at Kanzaki, "Hmmmm…" she pursed her lips for a minute, and then pounced on him.

Kanzaki struggled, "What the fuck?!" He noticed she was sitting on top of him, "Kanzaki-senpai! Don't punch me!" He sighed, "It wasn't meant to hurt ya, all right?" She punched his face, not listening. "Why you…!" Kanzaki pushed her off and kicked her face, while Yuka retaliated by punching his gut. They kept arguing, "Ya can't punch someone if it's not meant to hurt 'em Senpai! That's just crazy!" Suddenly, Kanzaki tripped, and fell on top of Yuka, and their lips pressed together… Yuka fainted. "Oh ho, what do we have here?" Tatsuya Himekawa watched the two. Kanzaki, flustered and blushing backed away hastily. "H-Himekawa?!" he was under the shadow casted by Himekawa's pompadour, as the rich man smirked at him, "Kanzaki, hitting on Hanazawa? And here I was thinking Tojo and Nanami made an odd pair." He laughed and Kanzaki lunged at him, but Himekawa merely jumped out of the way, and was holding a ladder that lead to a helicopter. Kanzaki growled, "Himekawa, you bastard, get back here! Don't runaway, coward!" he spat at him. Himekawa shrugged, "Sorry, I've got business to attend to," and he entered his helicopter, chuckling at the two. An attractive, light haired, young woman in a long dark blue dress was waiting for him. He gave her a smile, "Sorry for the wait." He was dressed in a tux, when he looked at her, his pompadour fell to be beautiful, silver, smooth and silky, "You look good, as a woman." He told her, and she softly smiled to him, "Well, then, Tatsuya, ready for lunch?" He nodded, "Of course, Kugayama."

They ate a full course, five-star meal in the helicopter, made by Himekawa's personal chefs. By the end of it, both Himekawa and Kugayama were full, and happy. It was the first they had talked to each other this closely in a while. Finally, the rich man pulled out a box, "Kugayama?" The rich woman looked at him, "Yes?" He knelt in front of her, "Even if you're already my fiancée, I'd like to ask you… would you marry me?" He opened to box to reveal a simple, sparkling diamond ring. Kugayama hugged him, "Like you even have to ask."

Nene looked up at the sky, watching a familiar helicopter pass by. The leader of the Red Tails was drowning in deep thought about her former leader, Aoi Kunieda. "Madam…" she thought, "Aoi sis… Why'd you go? Is love really worth it?" The red head looked down, "Why won't you come back, Aoi sis… for me… for everyone… you were such a good leader…" Nene was on the verge of tears, she looked down at the ground, "I can't let anyone…. See my tears… I will be a strong leader, no matter what! I will be like you, Madam, sister, Aoi!" Nene took a step forward, her chin high, and her face was confident and fierce with pride. In fact, her chin was so high; she didn't even see Takayuki Furuichi coming from the street corner and bump right into her.

Furuichi fell flat on his face, while Nene was perfectly fine. She thought in her head, This guy's so weak, it almost scares me, somehow…, Furuichi immediately stood up, "S-So sorry about that… Nene-san…" Nene rolled her eyes, "Stay out of my way, Creepichi." Furuichi's jaw dropped, "You guys are _still_ calling me that?!" Nene past him, and looked back, "It's only the truth." She kept walking, while thinking of her superior, Aoi. Falling in love with a boy… huh… she turned to Furuichi, who was muttering to himself, "I'm not a creep… why can't they get that…" Out of the blue, a little pink haired girl grabbed Furuichi by the ear, "Oi! Furuichi, I need you for something!" and dragged him off. Nene rolled her eyes, "What a pedophile. I wonder why that girl's always around him…" she looked back at where he was, "A-Anyways, it's not l-like I was thinking t-that I _actually_ liked him o-or anything…" she shook her head vigorously.

Farther away, Lamia was yelling at Furuichi, "I need your help to find AK-Baba!" Furuichi frowned, "Find who?" Lamia rolled her eyes, but she was nervous enough to be shaking, "Hilda-nee-sama's demon bird. I was borrowing him to go get some supplies for lord Beelze… and then he disappeared!" Furuichi groaned, "Let me get this straight; you let a demon bird loose?" Lamia's eyes were watering, "Furuichi… please… I need your help…" she grabbed onto his arm as she noticed he was about to walk away. He looked into her deep, green eyes. "Lamia…" he then shook his head, "N-no way! I'm not a pedoooo!" he yelled as he ran.

By the time Furuichi reached Oga's place, he was panting hard. He collapsed at the doorway, and Alaindelon appeared, "Takayuki…" Furuichi immediately got up, "Don't call me by my first name!" Alaindelon split open and jumped towards Furuichi, "Takayuki, don't deny your feelings!" And Alaindelon transported a horrified Furuichi back to Lamia.

The pink haired girl had tears in her eyes, as she was sitting by AK-Baba, whom she had found on her own. "Furuichi…" she bit her lip, "He's horrible!" She cried some more, and suddenly looked up, hearing, "_TRANSFER!_" A deep voice exclaimed, and after a small flash, Furuichi was laying on the ground in front of Lamia. For a moment, there was silence. And the next, there was violence. Furuichi had a black eye, multiple bruises and a nose bleed, but he smiled. During the beating, he at least got to tell Lamia how he felt. And that's what was important to him.

Nene was watching the sun moving from late afternoon to evening, breathing a dreamy sigh. "Love…" she then spat on the ground. Behind her a familiar black haired boy appeared. He wore glasses, and had a red hand print across his cheek. Nene exclaimed, "Kaname Izuma!" The Izuma winked, "Well, hello there, charming Nene."

"Hey look, it's Izuma." Zenjuro Saotome watched the student flirt with a red head delinquent girl, "Oi, Izu-!" he was interrupted by a slap in the face by his partner Ikaruga Suiten. "Don't just interrupt him!" Both of them were sitting on a park bench, watching young children chase after each other and tumble around in the grass. "Leave the guy to flirt of a bit," Ikaruga said in a softer tone. Zenjuro grumbled, agreeing.

Ikaruga was looking at her partner, "You remember, back when we were at Ishiyama? Back when I was the leader of Team Valkyrie… those were the days!" She sat back, a nostalgic smile on her face. Zenjuro looked at her, "Yep, and you kept getting beat by Shinobu…" he chuckled and was hit in the head. "Shut up. I didn't make the trip here from Decapitation Island to listen to your stupid jokes. Remember that day, when we were kicking the butts of that Southern delinquent school?" Zenjuro nodded, "Like hell I do. They were tough, but no match for us. We kicked their asses good." Ikaruga nodded, "Like hell we did!" She then looked away, "But do you remember that time in particular… when I was walking home and got ambushed by, like eighty of them?" Zenjuro chuckled softly, "More like twenty of them, but sure, I remember. I had to save your ass." Ikaruga nodded solemnly, "I want to thank you for that. If you hadn't shown up…" Zenjuro looked at the light blush on her cheek, "I-I-I w-was j-just helping y-you o-out a b-bit… a-as a friend…" Ikaruga laughed, "Zen, let's go out sometime." The man just sighed, not wanting to get hurt.

After some more talking, Ikaruga noticed something, "Hey, isn't that Shinobu's daughter? Aoi, wasn't it?" Zenjuro nodded, "That's her. She's cute. Ow!" He rubbed his head; a bump was beginning to form from the amount of hits he's gotten from his old friend. But he just smiled, "Hey, Ikaruga? Come here." Ikaruga didn't move, so he simply leaned in and pecked her lips. Zenjuro was then suddenly knocked out, and Ikaruga dragged him home.

Aoi was walking around the park with Kota, dressed up as her 'other self'; Aoi Kunie. She watched him play with the other children, as he went down the slide and ran around, playing tag and hide and go seek. She smiled, watching the playful children run around, having fun. The only way this could've gotten better is if Oga appeared… but she doubts it. She imagined him and Hilda taking care of Beelze together… and she let out a sigh. A bush near her rustled and she immediately put herself in a defensive position. Suddenly, someone emerged from the bush, someone completely and utterly unexpected.

Izo Aiba, from South Chinpira High School, appeared, with a bouquet of flowers. "My Queen," he smiled and looked into her eyes. She was shocked, "Aiba!?" He nodded and smiled, "That's me… Glad you remember." She backed away, "When did you-?!" He shrugged, "I needed to come and visit once and a while. I can't stay away from the one I love now, can I?" He smiled softly. Aoi realized how similar to Oga he looked… She also realized how cute he was. She was blushing before she realized it, but Izo had already noticed, "Relax, my Queen. Why not come with me for a while?" Aoi shook her head, "I-I'm taking care o-of my little brother, Kota!" She exclaimed loudly. The other mothers looked in her direction and whispered. Izo put an arm protectively around her and said, "Chiyo's here to. She's my younger sister." They both sat in the grass for a moment. "Aoi… I came here, because… because I really do love you, more than Oga ever will. I promise you, I will never leave your side. Please, give me a chance." Aoi nodded, "Okay. Because… I think I'm falling for the right child carrying gang leader."

Oga and Hilda were walking in the park one evening, snacking on croquettes, with Beelze in his wet maid's arms. They looked towards the other kids and noticed Aoi and Izo together. Oga exclaimed, "Isn't that Aoi Kunie?!" Hilda frowned, "Kunie?" Beelze saw Kota and waved, saying, "Da-Bu!" Oga nodded vigorously, "its Kunieda's cousin." Hilda frowned, "_Cousin_?" She looked carefully at the girl with her left eye, and then laughed. "You really are an idiot." She told Oga, who began yelling at her.

The two continued to walk, past the park and by the river. Oga decided to lie down on the grass, "Jeez, my stupid sister's trying to get me out of the house…" Hilda smiled, playing with the green haired baby, "Misaki just wants Master to go take some fresh air." She fed him some milk, "Your sister is very thoughtful." Oga snorted, "Yeah. I don't think thoughtful is the word for it. She knew I was tired after all that damn fighting today…" He looked over at his partner, "Oh, yeah, Hilda, don't you get tired? You're always talking care of Beel and you always look so full of energy." Hilda smiled, "That is because my whole life, my entire existence, my heart and soul are dedicated to him. If taking care of him exhausts me, then I am obviously not fit to be a wet maid." She shook his rattle and handed it to the baby. The latter smiled greatly and began shaking it while giggling, causing the blonde to chuckle as well.

Oga listened to her laugh for a bit, listening to it echo in the early evening. It had a musical tone to it, and it was beautiful. How could he not have heard it before? He looked at her face, her small nose, her hair, and her distinctive green eyes. Everything, from head to toe, was amazingly perfect, that Oga was shocked to realize he hadn't seen it before. This girl, who may have kicked him, hurt him, and freaked him out, was right next to him. And he hadn't realized at what point this girl had helped him, saved him, allowed him to be… himself. He watched his surroundings, his brain stunned, as though Beel had shocked his brain.

The light was turning pink, as the sun began to set. The River was reflecting the buildings in Ishiyama, and the noises went from busy people, to dangerous delinquents. The river flowed, and floating leaves flowed with it. The bright sun was sinking pass the flows of the churning water, far in the West, and the grass which the couple was sitting on suddenly got a little colder, as the air turned chilly. It was early spring, but the winds of winter still lingered.

Oga noticed Hilda shivering slightly, but the strong woman did not say a word about it. Instead, she held her Master close to her, to keep him warm. As he sat up, she did not pay him any attention, and instead focused on keeping her master warm. Oga began to take off his jacket and handed it to her; she smiled gratefully, "Thank-you." She wrapped it around the baby who immediately tries to remove it, "Please, Master, just for a moment." Oga sighed, "Hey. This guy isn't the one getting cold." He wrapped his arms around her, "You should be wearing that." She looked up at him, "Let go of me." Her tone of voice was suppressing anger, and Oga let go before he was going to be killed.

Oga cleared his throat, "You know, Hilda, this is where I met Beel; and without Beel." He looked at her for a long, long time, "I wouldn't have met you." Hilda looked back at him, "You damn fool. Don't stare at me like that." She closed her eyes, and he did the same, their lips slightly open, closed on the other's mouth as they shared their first kiss. When they parted, Oga told her, "I can't deny that you are my wife now," he laughed together, with her and the baby, all three of them, one true family.


End file.
